Crushed
by Errol's Feather
Summary: In the aftermath of the heart is a lonely hunter. Emma is crushed by the death of Graham, but it turns out she is not the only one suffering from a broken heart.
1. Crushed

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Once upon a time and I don't make any money from it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crushed<strong>_

"No," she whispered, tears falling from her eyes as she held Graham's body in her arm. Not again, she couldn't have this happening again, yet it did. She had lost a man she really loved, not because he was cheating on her or he left her, this time his heart had simply stopped for no reason.

He was still warm, but that wouldn't last for long. She slowly let him slip out of her arms and onto the cold floor. Slowly she got up, feeling like her heart had been ripped out and stumbled upon. Why did this had to happen, when she had starting to believe that this could last.

_Why couldn't they live happily ever after?_

Then as she stood there with tear rimmed cheeks, her tears still falling one thought came to mind, one name, "_Regina Mills_."

Emma didn't know how, but she knew she was the reason as to why he died. She cast another glimpse upon her sheriff before she left the office. Their office and headed for the major's house.

* * *

><p>She easily managed to get inside the mansion without even ringing the doorbell. It was an easy match for her, she always managed to get in where she wanted, without being notice. Or at least that was what she thought until she heard Regina's cold voice say, "Looking for something, Miss Swan?"<p>

Emma turned in less than a second, looking at the other woman, wearing a purple silk robe. She would assume she had come down from her bedroom by the sound of her. Or was that a cover, her cheeks seemed too flushed from being in bed.

"Yes, you!" Emma answered, glaring at the dark-haired woman opposite her.

"Well you found me, what do you want this time," the other woman said, glaring back at her.

"Do you get pleasure from torturing me?" Emma asked, he voice was full of hate.

"What are you referring to this time?" Regina asked with a frown.

"Graham, he's dead and I'm sure you are the reason," said Emma.

"One I didn't know he was even dead, and two I have been here all night, and if you were with him you should know I couldn't have done that.

"I have no idea how you did it, but I know it was you, so save it," Emma's finger was pointing at her, inches from her face.

"Let's for arguments sake say I did what one earth would I gain from it," Regina said, rolling her dark eyes.

"The pleasure of taking another one of the ones I do care about, can't you just leave me the hell alone," Emma, almost screamed, she was torn between sorrow and hatred.

"I would ask you the same, but you just keep coming back here," Regina almost spat at her, their faces inches apart now, sea green meeting dark brown.

"Because you have my son, if you would just give him to me, I would be out of here in no time," Emma hissed.

"He is my son, you left him," she hissed back.

"Still he keeps coming back to me, you're a horrible mother and you know it," Emma said. The next thing that happened was that she felt a burning pain on her cheek as Regina slapped her hard.

"Don't you ever dare to utter something like that again, as that will be the last thing you do, you have no idea what I am capable of," said Regina, but for some reason her voice sounded hurt, rather than angry.

"Let me guess murder," Emma challenged her, she had nothing left to lose in any case. To be honest she didn't even care what Regina did to her at this point.

"I'm tired of your accusations, I'm not what you are making me," Regina said with a sigh.

"You mean heartless, do you even know what it is to love and have that taken from you?" Emma asked, no longer able to hold her tears back.

"As a matter of fact I do," Regina answered, not that she was going to share that story with this pathetic excuse for a woman.

"You know what it is like to love someone, don't make me laugh," Emma said in disbelief.

"That is not a laughing matter, are you going to leave voluntary or will I have to throw you out," said Regina, nodding towards the door. She didn't want to fight her anymore tonight.

"I will, but this is far from over," Emma said, not feeling up for fighting either.

"I never said it was," said Regina, nodding towards the door.

"You won't win this battle," said Emma.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Regina said, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"One day good or I will win over you, and the curse will be lifted," said Emma.

"Dream on princess," said Regina, rolling her dark eyes.

"I don't have to, I know it will happen. One day you'll get what you deserve," said Emma, it sounded more like a promise than anything else.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Regina said.

"You will be the one to live unhappily ever after," said Emma with a triumphant smile.

"No, you will not ruin my happiness, as long as they are unhappy I will always win," said Regina.

"As I said, one day I will win, so if I were you I would be very careful," said Emma, starting to walk down the driveway.

"Is that a treat?" Regina called after her.

"No, that is a promise, so long Regina, you heartless witch," Emma said, waving at her.

Regina snarled, as she walked back inside, wishing she could destroy Emma for good and erase Henry's memory of her.

* * *

><p>That night two women were crying their hearts out. Emma because she had lost her Graham, it hurt so bad, and Regina because of something that happened ages ago. Had it not she might not have chosen darkness over light and ended up with a heart of stone. If there was any emotions left in her, the world would never know.<p>

From the doorway to her room young Henry was watching, wondering is maybe, just maybe there could be something human in her after all. For the first and only time in his life he felt sorry for her, but as he didn't want to get in trouble he left her to her tears. It would be the only time he would ever see her cry, but he would never forget it. That memory of the broken queen would remain with him forever.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	2. A change of heart

_**Warning: Sex read at own risk. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A change of heart<strong>_

It was early the next morning that Emma Swan was drawn out of her precious sleep due to her alarm. She groaned in dismay as always not wanting to get up, but she knew she had to due to work.

As soon as she was dressed she walked outside in the area she and Mary Margaret shared. The other woman was already up and cheerful as always. She smiled at Emma saying, "Good morning."

"If you say so," said Emma with a sigh, grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting down at the table.

"What happened to you last night?" Mary Margaret wondered as she heard Emma come back very late.

"I…I just needed some air," Emma excused herself.

"I somehow find that hard to believe," said the other woman.

"Well I needed to clear my head after the thing with Graham," said Emma honestly.

"That's understandable," Mary Margaret said in a sympathetic tone.

"Yeah, well I have to go," said Emma, getting up in a hurry , only to head out the door, this time she really did need air. Mary Margaret didn't say anything to this, she just went back to reading the paper in front of her.

* * *

><p>As soon as she had parked her car she could hear a too familiar voice say, "Miss Swan."<p>

"What do you want now?" Emma said tiredly, turning to face the major.

"I saw you drive up and I was going to offer you to spend time with Henry this afternoon as I have some things to fix, but if that doesn't suit you…" she said.

"What's in it for you?" Emma wanted to know, she was sensing it to be a catch there somewhere.

"Nothing, I want nothing," Regina said with a sigh.

"You are honestly telling me you want me to take him for the whole afternoon and you want nothing back," said Emma, still in disbelief.

"That's what I am saying, so can you?" Regina said, she seemed rather impatient.

"I can yes, I'll pick him up after school, when do you want him home?" Emma asked the other woman.

"Around eight, I don't want him to be up too late, after all he does have school," said Regina.

Emma frowned, was she actually caring about her son. At least from her comment it sounded like that, so she said, "Eight it is."

"Thank you, have a good day," said Regina, leaving the other woman behind rather confused.

* * *

><p>Emma got her son as soon as he was done at school. She could see the surprise on his face as he asked, "Where is ma?"<p>

"She had something to take care of so you are spending the afternoon with me," said Emma with a smile.

"Just like that, but why?" Henry didn't seem all convinced by this.

"Does that matter, isn't it more important that we have the afternoon together and can do what we want?" said Emma.

He nodded before saying, "So what's the plan?"

"I was thinking we maybe could go to my place and hang there," said Emma.

"Cool," he said excitedly and started to drag her in direction of her car. The worries about Regina seemed long gone.

* * *

><p>Regina was sitting down on the couch in her living room with a glass of wine and some papers she needed to go through. It had been so long since she was last alone in the house in the afternoon that she had completely forgotten what it was like.<p>

In fact she couldn't even remember the last afternoon she had the house all to herself if you don't counted the time Henry ran off to see Emma. She thought about it for a second, she in many ways considered herself his mother as she had raised him up to now. It was she that changed his dirty diapers, it was she that comforted him when he had a bad dream when he was very young, it was she that feed and clothed him and it was she that thought him his first words which had been mama and story. She had actually been really happy when he called her that for the very first time and she amazingly enough used to read and tell him a lot of fairytales when he was very young. She however stopped when he got older as she didn't want him to know about the other world, too complicated.

That and she didn't want him to know her true identity as the evil queen.

Then again he suspected he already did due to that stupid story book of his. It was all written there. She just hoped that no one would be foolish enough to believe it. She knew Emma halfway did, but she didn't know how to get them back to fairytale land or to break her curse.

Regina smiled a little by this, about how that stupid woman tried to solve it all. She turned another page, but in her eagerness to do so she managed to spill the glass of wine over them. She cursed loudly as she ran out to find something to dry her mess.

Her mess… everything was a mess due to that little annoying Emma Swan. She hate her so much, yet she couldn't bring herself to seriously injure her in any way. That would only stroke back at her when she had Henry.

She let out a groan of frustration, why did everything have to be so damn complicated. And the worst part of it all was that even if she hated Emma she felt drawn to her. In fact she felt more drawn to her than anyone else she could remember. Unless you counted the love of her life, her dear William. She had to let go of him to do what was expected of her. A choice she would always regret as she loved him so dearly.

Again tears started to run down the cheek of the ice queen. It just wasn't fair. Nothing in her life was she quickly concluded as everyone seemed to find love but her. No one wanted her. And by good reasons.

She was positively sure that even if she like now had tried to be nice to Emma she would never trust her, like she could never trust Emma. The gap between them was too wife, and the only thing they did have in common was Henry.

She startled as she heard the doorbell. Was it eight already, where had the time ran off to. She sighed as she got up and walked towards the door to open it. She of course found Emma outside with Henry.

"Eight as promised," said Emmy and nodded at the other woman.

"Thank you, so did you have fun?" she asked Henry.

"Yah, we watched a really cool movie and made popcorn and hot chocolate and before it we played a game and I won," he said excitedly.

"Well it sounds like you had a lot of fun," said Regina with a smile, then adding, "Can you go inside I would like a word with Emma."

He nodded, giving Emma the 'You're in trouble look,' before closing the door. Before Regina could have a say Emma said, "Don't worry he had to do his homework before he could have fun, he groaned about it even."

"He always does," said Regina with a giggle.

Emma frowned was she actually giggling as she continued, "So…?"

"I was wondering if you are not too busy if you would like to have a glass of wine or maybe you prefer a beer?" Regina offered, thinking, 'What the heck are you doing?'

"I have time," said Emma, more because she was curious about Regina's intentions than anything else.

"Very well, if you wait in the living room, I need to make sure Henry is going to bed. There are glasses in the cupboard, please help yourself," said Regina, slowly walking up the stairs.

Emma looked after her until she was gone, swallowing hard. Had she really made her an offer of wine, that couldn't be good. On the other hand if she helped herself from the same bottle as she was drinking from there couldn't be anything wrong with it could there. So that was what she did poured herself a glass of the red wine from the table and sat down, waiting for the other woman to come back down.

She did a moment later saying, "I'm sorry it took so long, he never did want to go to bed in time for some odd reasons."

"Maybe afraid of monsters in the closet," said Emma with a dry laugh.

"There are no such things as monsters," said Regina, taking a sip of her glass.

"Only dragons, goblins and witches?" Emma tried.

"Other creatures as well, but not monsters," said Regina, her face didn't really reveal if she was joking or not.

"So are you saying you have seen such things?" said Emma a bit surprised.

"Don't act like you are surprised you know who I am," said Regina.

"The evil queen," said Emma with a sigh. So then Henry's stories had to be true.

"There is one thing you should know," said Regina.

"Yes…?" Emma questioned.

"I wasn't always that, what they make me. Something happened that changed me. Something that would break my heart in a very bad way. I thought I could never mend it. I thought I was meant to be alone forever," said Regina with a sigh.

"You lost someone you cared deeply about," Emma concluded, there was trace of sadness in her voice.

"You may put it that way, his name was William," said Regina.

"All this due to a broken heart, does anyone know?" asked Emma.

"Only you and I do prefer to keep it that way, they wouldn't understand," she said with a heavy sigh, looking a way. The blonde wasn't sure, but she thought she could see a tear running down her cheek. Maybe she was human after all.

"What do you want from me?" Emma wanted to know.

"It's rather funny as you must think I hate you and maybe in some ways I do. But I think you are the one that was meant to heal my heart. So in the correct terms I want you," said Regina.

Emma gasped, not in a million would she have guessed this. Was she being serious, she had to be her face didn't seem to show anything else, and even if Emma knew her to lie this was nothing of that kind. She looked at the other woman that now looked rather uncomfortable in her seat, knowing she would have to say something, but what.

Regina Mills the mighty major or Storybrook, the evil queen of fairytale land wanted her.

Emma got up and started walking around, why couldn't she be more lucky when it came to her suitors. She knew she should decline on Regina's offer, but every fiber of her being told her she should say yes that she wanted her as well. She had for some time, but she never would cared to admit she actually liked her arch enemy.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," said Regina, for the first time in her life her voice sounded insecure. Looking at Emma going back and forth she said, "Please stop, it's driving me crazy."

Emma stopped and looked at her with infuriated eyes saying, "You are right, you had no right to tell me that. This is just so messed up, Reg."

Regina frowned, but chose to overlook that last comment. Slowly she got up and walked over to the other woman. She came closer and before Emma could really react she had pressed her lips against her hard. As she backed away the blonde looked at her even more shocked. Unable to speak. She couldn't do this, this wasn't right. Regina was pure evil…

'Oh screw it," she thought, before kissing the other woman, brutal, raping her tongue with her own. Pressing her down against the couch, getting on top, pinning her down, going for her. Regina not being used to being submissive quickly turned the tables so she was on top. She removed Emma's jacket, her fingers gracing the outside of her bra. Slowly she started to move back and forth on top of her so her hips met with the other woman's.

Emma's hands feverishly dragged Regina's dress off and then her bra seeing her two perfect breasts rock back and forth in front of her, due to the other woman's movement. She crashed down on the blonde without warning, raping her mouth again before going for her sweet, temptations neck. Emma moaned out, but Regina put a hand over her mouth saying, "Not so high, Henry."

Emma nodded, her breath now being rather ragged and she seemed to be out of all control. Regina kissed her gently then licked the way to her ear whispering, "Easy, we got time."

Shivers of lust were running through Emma's body, as she looked at the ice queen that were panting on top of her. She was most likely as excited as she was if not even more, marking her way around her neck and collarbone. When something belong to her it would be branded so others would stay off that much Emma had learned by now.

Small moans and yelps escaped her lips as the queen made her way down to her bosom. Emma's hands were caressing along her neck and shoulder area. Arching up so that her breast slide into Regina's wet mouth sooner than planned. The ice queen welcomed it, sucking on the breast itself an later its probing nipple.

Emma's hips shot upwards to meet with her own hard, almost knocking her off in the process. The young Swan seemed to be like and untamed stallion. Again the queen stopped and stroked her to calm her down a bit, then she got of her and removed the remains of clothing they had on. She then got between Emma's legs. She could already before feeling her scent how wet she was. As her hand went down to cup her, Emma's pelvic bone shot upwards to meet her. She felt alongside her clit to her opening, then she looked at the panting Emma that nodded to her.

She doubted for one more second which made Emma whisper, "Gentle, it's been a while."

Regina normally wouldn't even have cared, but this time she did and went as gentle as she possible could. She went at a steady speed at the same time as she kissed her roughly. She could feel Emma's nails digging into her backside.

Regina gave it a final moment, feeling the blonde shaking beneath her, biting her lip to not scream out. Regina retracted slowly and laid herself to rest on the still shaking Emma, stroking her side carefully as she whispered, "See I'm not always evil."

"I noticed, that was amazing," she said, daring to stroke the other woman's backside just as gentle as she stroked her.

"It was, but we should move upstairs so Henry doesn't find us like this in the morning," said Regina with a sigh.

"And just how did you plan to explain if he does find us here or there?" Emma asked, slowly getting up and grabbing her lingerie. Black lace for a change.

"That…that I had a change of heart, please stay," she said, suddenly feeling so naked.

"I will, my queen," Emma said in a soft tone, giving Regina her purple lingerie and gathering their clothes before she said, "So will you lead the way to your bedroom as I do believe that is where we will be staying."

"It is yes, after me," he said, walking in front of Emma wearing nothing but her purple lingerie and her heels. To Emma she had never looked sexier.

* * *

><p>Emma did spend the night, but she made sure to leave before Henry woke and the Henry his mother seemed happier than usual this very morning. If that was a good thing or not he didn't know yet, but he decided to enjoy it while it lasted. He just shook her head as she was humming while preparing his breakfast. A more trained eye would however see that the dark-haired woman had gotten some that night. That however he was too young to understand.<p>

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	3. Complicated Love

_**Authors Note: **_I have worked a lot thinking wise with this chapter due to what the two might be struggling with. I have not yet seen the episode the stable boy, so I go with what I have read and the clips I have seen when it comes to info from that. When it comes to Regina reading stories to young Henry I fully believe she would have done that like most parents does to their child at some point. And also fair warning when it comes to sex in this chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Complicated Love<strong>_

"Fuck me…hard…now," Regina's voice sounded inside the sheriff's office one late afternoon. Emma had been teasing her very early that morning, but they hadn't gotten around finishing as they had heard sounds of Henry waking up. Not wanting to be caught together as so many times before Emma had left in a hurry leaving a horny Regina behind.

As Regina hated to leave things unfinished she had gone over to Emma as soon as she had dropped Henry off at school. Her mistress didn't however seem too happy about her, sneaking up behind her, whispering those words into her ear.

"It seems to have failed you to notice that I'm working here," said Emma, pretending to be annoyed, even if a shiver of lust was running down her spine.

"I know you want to," Regina whispered in a seductive way, her hands now resting on Emma's waist.

Emma let out an annoyed groan before turning to face the other woman, pushing her against the wall behind them. Regina let out a groan not being in a very comfortable position. Her arms being pressed underneath her, her legs spread just enough for one of Emma's arms to slide between them. The blonde pushed down Regina's panties and slid between them to her wet pussy. As she let two fingers slide inside without warning Regina let out a loud moan, leaning against her hands, her pelvic bone arching against Emma's fingers making her go deeper. Emma followed her motion pumping into the other woman hard and fast. While doing so she made sure to treat Regina's neck just the right way as well making it impossible for her to hold back very long.

She came with a load roar shaking against the wall, clenching around Emma's fingers. As she calmed down Emma retracted, licking the other woman's juices off her fingers. Regina turned with a smile, kissing her lips, tasting herself whispering, "Thank you, my wonderful sheriff."

Emma blushed saying, "You are welcome, and may I get back to work."

"You may, are you coming over tonight?" Regina asked.

"Around nine, I have something to attend to first, order something to eat?" she asked back.

"I'll take care of that, see you later," said Regina giving her a kiss on the cheek before being on her way.

On her way out of there she couldn't help a giggle of joy escape her red lips. She was surprised to see Mary Margaret walking inside. The other woman seemed surprised her as well saying, "Regina."

"Good morning, Mary Margaret," said Regina.

"Likewise, I take it you had some business with the sheriff?" she said.

"I did, well have a good day," said Regina hurrying away from there as the other woman looked after her with questioning eyes.

She walked inside finding Emma happier than what was usual after one of Regina's visits. Mary Margaret looked at her with a frown saying, "What did she want?"

"Oh just a friendly chat, you know what is she's like," said Emma rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I was wondering are you going to be home tonight?" asked Mary Margaret.

"No, I'm going out, why?" asked Emma.

"I thought maybe we could do a movie and talk," she said.

"Tomorrow?" Mary Margaret said.

"That sounds good," said Emma and smiled at her.

Mary Margaret smiled back before heading out of there, most likely to the school Emma concluded with a sigh. She knew she couldn't tell her the truth when it came to her and Regina, she knew all too well the two hated each other, even if she never knew why. She knew she could ask Regina, but she had a feeling she didn't want to know, so she chose to leave it be.

* * *

><p>The same night Emma and her queen were having pizza and laughing over a movie in Regina's room. Regina had a TV set in there. Emma giggled over one of the scene taking another bite, when there was a knock on the door. Both looked alarmed and Emma took her glass and quickly hid in the closet before Henry came inside.<p>

"Henry, what's the matter?" asked Regina.

He looked at her with a frown saying, "Did you have someone in here?"

"No, just me and the TV," said Regina, sounding as believable as she could.

"Sounded like you had someone here," he said, not quite believing her.

"Well it was just me, now was there anything I could do for you?" she said with a frown.

"Yes, I'm having a hard time sleeping," he said.

"How about I read you a story?" Regina said, making both him and Emma in the closet frown.

"Like when I was little?" he said, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Yes," she said.

"Come on then," he said, smiling at her for the first time in the longest time. She nodded and followed him to his bedroom. Emma couldn't quite believe this, got out of the closet and quietly followed only to listen outside his room. Right before they finished she hurried back to Regina's bedroom to wait for her there.

As soon as she got back inside, Emma looked at her with curious eyes saying, "You tell him stories?"

"Doesn't every mother?" she asked, her voice sounding as it always did.

"Yes, but you…" Emma stopped.

"So because I am what I am I cannot tell him stories," Regina said, she was starting to sound annoyed.

"I just find that strange, you can understand that can't you?" said Emma, taking a sip of her wine.

"I suppose, change of subject?" Regina requested, she was not up for this knowing all too well it would lead to an argument she didn't want to have.

Emma didn't answer to this, she simply nodded as she turned to movie back on, going on to discussing something that was highly irrelevant.

"You would be his great grandmother?" Emma asked with a yawn, snuggling up under the sheets. It was the same night around 3 AM. They had had sexual relations shortly before.

"I am yes, only not by blood," Regina answered, which was the truth, she would have had it any other way if she could choose.

"This is going to get complicated if we continue this isn't it," said Emma with a very heavy sigh.

"You knew this would come," Regina said, she wasn't sure how to feel about the matter.

"I suppose, it's just so confusing when you think of how much you hate…" Emma stopped with a groan of frustrations.

"If someone wrecked your change of happiness wouldn't you hate the as well?" Regina asked.

"Of course I would, this is so fucked up," Emma said, breaking free from Regina's embrace and getting out of bed. She walked over to the window and looked out as tears were starting to fall from her eyes. Her love hated her mother and for good reason even if she didn't know all the details. And she again loved Regina so much it hurt. Never before had she loved like this.

Regina watching how her woman was standing there, shivering due to her tears. She was as confused as she was, yet she didn't wish to back out on this, and she knew Emma most likely wouldn't either.

"I love you," Regina whispered, it would be the first time she uttered these words in the three months they had been together.

Emma didn't answer, at this moment she didn't know what to say or do. Why oh why did love have to be so complicated?

"My Swan?" the other woman said, still watching her from the bed, not wanting to disturb her thinking process.

"If you wanted to could you take me back to fairytale land?" Emma asked.

"Most likely yes, I could take you anywhere you wanted to," said Regina.

"And still you don't want them to return out of your hatred for her," Emma whispered.

"Can't you see I'm torn as well?" Regina said.

"You're not even supposed to feel, yet you love me as I love you," Emma said, turning to face her while her tears were still falling.

"Love is the most powerful force of all, not even I can control that," Regina said.

"Your name, your real name, what is it?" Emma wanted to know.

"Regina, just Regina," she answered.

"And his?" Emma asked.

"The one I loved, his name was Daniel," said Regina.

"And Henry is named after?" Emma wanted to know.

"My father," Regina answered.

"Your mother's name?" asked Emma.

"Cora," said Regina.

"If we ever have a daughter, she will be named SnowCora, that is not up for debate," said Emma.

"I…I have no choice to agree to that," Regina said and swallowed hard. Then her mind started to spin fast before she said, "Wait does that mean you see a future with me?"

"I might, but I need a token that can confirm, you will be the one giving it to me when the time is right," said Emma.

"I will, come back to bed, please," said Regina.

Emma nodded and did just that knowing they both would be facing trouble in more than one way by still being together. That she would have to live with, just as Regina would name with their daughter's name if they ever had one. She sighed, curling up close, hiding in Regina's bosom, feeling both safe and loved. Most likely by the one everyone else would think wrong, but for her Regina was the only right. Just like for Regina she would be the only right.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	4. Love Complicated

_**Authors Note: **_I wanted to do a part where Regina shows her true self and shows Emma a bit of that. In this chapter Snow-white will be in jail and Emma is conflicted. As is Regina.

_**Warning: Sex Read at own risk.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love<strong>_** complicated**__

Emma felt trapped, in her mind the lovemaking she and Regina had that morning was going over and over. How her lips had been all over her soft skin, how her fingers had caressed every inch of her body ever so gentle. Still she was turning in seat over it all. She felt she was betraying her dear friend and mother. She was working to prove Mary Margaret's innocence when it came to the murder of Kathryn Nolan.

Still she knew she would most likely not succeed. Not when Regina did everything in her power to work against her. Not when her hatred against the young woman was shining through like light through darkness.

This was so as she had told Regina three months prior fucking messed up. They had been together for six now and they had made it work spite everything. She could feel her hot lips against her neck. Knowing her queen had left a mark there. Which in time would explain the scarf she was now wearing. Her nails playing along her backside, leaving red marks. She was marked by Regina like a farmer marked his cattle. She was in deep and there was no way out.

Not that she wanted to get out, after all she loved this woman. She loved the woman that had killed the man she loved. How messed up was that?

She groaned in frustration. Should she tell her off, tell her that she needed time, because what would the consequences be when everyone in time found out. Emma knew they would. And Henry how would she react.

Emma knew the story about beauty and the beast from his book and also the much happier Disney version. Disney always made the fairy-tale's have happy endings, they made them seem so harmonic, the originals however was not so.

She also knew how much Regina had loved her Daniel, the poor stable boy. That he had asked for her hand and that she had accepted. That they planned to run off together only for her to not do that. She didn't dare to stand up to his mother that in time crushed Daniel's heart so Regina would marry king Leopold. Marry for wealth and security rather than for love. What must that be like, not having the luxury to choose, to give up your true love?

How Emma found out when it was not written in Henry's storybook. Regina refused to talk about it, it was her most pain filled memory. And Mary Margaret or Snow-white that was her true identity couldn't remember the way things were now. None of them could. No one but Regina and maybe Mister Gold, or Rumpelstiltskin as his real name was.

It was rather funny how Emma happened to find out. It had happened one late night where they lay curled up in each other. Regina had fallen asleep before her and Emma had watched over her. She seemed so peaceful right then. So very quiet and not dangerous. Emma was about to drift off as well when Regina started to mumble in her sleep.

"Daniel," she had whispered. Emma came closer to listen as she spoke out her name and then cursing harsh at Snow. She was the reason for her loss after what she could get. If she hadn't talked to Cora all would be fine. Regina was furious at her, and she would make her pay, that was a promise. An Emma knew she would keep that promise which was understandable.

She sometimes wondered how old they really were considering the fairy tales seemed to have existed forever. She only knew Regina was older than Snow, yet here in her world it didn't seem by much.

Why did it have to be so hard, why couldn't she have fallen in love with someone less complex. Someone that wasn't a coldblooded killer. And the worst part was she wanted to be fucked by her so much right now that it was driving her insane.

She let her papers dropped and rushed out to the major's house. She had to see her and now. It was like Regina was having a power over her or something, like she couldn't get enough. Emma also knew that went one way as that was the one thing Regina could not control.

* * *

><p>The blonde opened the door to the mayor's residence, hearing Regina's voice she practically stormed into the living room saying, "Fuck me, fuck me now."<p>

A little too late she saw that her lady was not alone, but with Sidney Glass. Both turning to face her and Emma struggled hard to not have her face turn red. How stupid could she possibly get, she should have guessed that Regina was with someone and not talking to herself or in the phone.

Sidney looked from Emma to Regina waiting for her respond. Regina's face didn't seem to change emotion other than from serious to grave. Her eyes however were lightning. Emma knew she was in deep shit, by possibly blowing everything, which was if Sidney chose to talk.

"Have you completely lost your wits, Miss Swan," Regina said, her tone sounding calm.

"So it would appear," said Emma, trying to calm herself down.

"Clearly, leave I will deal with you later," Regina said, in a very warning tone. Emma could however detect something in her eyes that contradicted this statement so she instead of leaving, let the door slam shut and went quietly upstairs.

She could hear Regina's voice say, "I apologize for that, I have no idea what must have gotten into her."

"So you two aren't…" Sidney said.

"Lord no, do you think I'm insane," Regina said, her voice filled with hatred, making Emma's stomach turn. Was she pretending or had she played her?

"Well I think I have gotten what I came for so I'll be on my way," said Sidney, slowly getting up.

"Good, I'll contact you later," said Regina, showing him towards the door. He nodded as he walked outside. As soon as it was closed Emma could hear Regina's footsteps nearing the second floor. She found her in her upstairs office snarling, "Have you completely lost your wits, have you any idea how much trouble you could have gotten me in. If he publishes that I'm screwed."

"He won't because if he does he's screwed. You own him like everyone else in this city. They all do what you want. Even I…God, Reg, I sometimes feel like a fool being with you as I cannot show my love public, not only that, but hiding from Henry!" said Emma.

"You don't think this is hard for me. I worked so long to find someone and then it turns out to be you, the daughter of the woman I hate. The one trying to free her. They all love you as much as they hate me, even Henry," he frustration started to make room for tears.

"Awww Reg," Emma said in a soft tone, holding her close. The black-haired woman however broke free and walked over to the window looking out. She hated that she could risked being judged be all, that she couldn't be happy, all because of Snow White and her precious prince.

"It's not fair, it's just not fair," she was shivering now. She knew they would never accept her for what she had done. As she sank down on the floor in front of Emma she could feel her pain. And there on the cold floor she made love to her like she had never done before. Regina moaned out to her when Emma was riding her; first slow, then harder and faster as both got excited. She was pinning Regina's arms over her head; her breasts were swaying right over Regina's lips every time she moved forward. Just out of Regina's reach. It was a way for the blonde to both tease and excite her further and to make her come even faster.

Her wetness brushing against Regina's every time she moved, their juices of passion mingling with each other. As Regina was driven over the edge and started to shiver Emma let her hand go between their steaming bodies, her hand reaching down so that her fingers went inside. Just in time for Regina to clench around them as he body tensed right before she started to shake.

Regina that had the habit of closing her eyes when she was near release opened them when the waves left her body. She reached up kissing Emma's lips whispering, "Take me again, I need to feel you."

Emma giggled as she bent down kissing her lips gently, then tonguing her heavily as Regina took charge over the situation. The queen needed more, her fingers that now where free as Emma was leaning her hands against the floor to support her weight, went down Emma's slender backside. They rested on her lower back stroking before going to squeeze her behind making Emma gasp in surprise and break free from Regina's lips. Emma kissed Regina's desirable neck as Regina kissed her shoulder, both leaving some smaller marks. As Emma moved down to the queen's breast, her hand were cupping the other making her moan. Regina's hands had to go back up, one caressing through Emma's blonde strands, the other stroking up and down her back as far as she could go.

Emma's free hand was supporting her weight a little as she didn't want to crush Regina. She was between her legs, making the other woman lock hers around her body pushing her closer. Emma let out a groan when it happened as she almost ended up chocking on her breast. Regina laughed a little, stroking her cheek, whispering, "Can you enter me again, please, or do I need to loosen my grip."

"A queen on her back begging, promising," said Emma with a giggle.

"Please," Regina whispered, panting, she needed to feel, needed to know she was desired by her mistress. Needed to know she was loved.

Emma nodded, looking into her eyes, she seemed to be torn between insecurity and lust. Without further waiting she let not two, but three fingers slide in to her core. Regina panted hard, this was unexpected, she was used to one and two, but not three. Emma looked at her wondering if she was causing her any pain as he eyes seemed to be rolling back.

Regina gathered her saying, "I'm okay, do me good."

The blond nodded and went into her hard and fast as usual, making her scream, but this time she wanted to take it further and deeper than before. She trusted it not to be painful or she would have objections.

Regina lost her grip around her as she twisted in new roads to pleasure, her nails digging into Emma leaving clear marks. She felt she was ready for her release, Emma's finger banging into her g-spot, still she held on. Afraid as this seemed more powerful than before.

"Ohhh," she uttered her head going from one side to the other, her body upwards.

"Let go," Emma panted, getting more aroused as well.

"Can't," Regina said, for the first time she was afraid of going over the edge.

"Do," Emma whispered, thrusting more into her.

Regina swallowed before she released, knowing this was something she could no longer control or hold back. Emma looked with amazement as she screamed out, withdrawing only to have Regina squirt big time while she kept on shaking.

When she was gone and drained Emma looked at her with a pleased smile saying, "Do you feel better."

"Ye…yee..yes," Regina managed to get out, looking at what her release had caused knowing that she would have to clean that up somehow.

"Good, that was something," said Emma, still smiling over what she had managed to accomplish.

"It was, and now I will return the favor as I do believe your words earlier were that you needed a good fuck," said Regina.

"I do yes," said Emma, she knew she couldn't hide how dripping wet she was.

"Get on all four," Regina demanded, which Emma obliged without question. They had done this one or two times before. She could hear Regina disappear and come back. She smiled knowing what it meant.

"Ready, princess," Regina said in a too sweet tone even for her.

"Take me, please," Emma said.

Regina smiled leading the edge of the strap-on to Emma's opening, she was indeed dripping wet. She steered the rubber cock into her without further warning, making Emma groan. To her it felt so good.

The queen held onto her sides as she trusted into her harder and harder, faster and faster, hearing Emma's moans for more. And more she would have. Regina was not the one to turn an offer down. She went on her like her life depended on it, the rubber cock getting deeper by the second before Emma collapsed in an orgasm with her still in her. Regina got out and turned her over before getting back in position. She didn't ask this time, there was no time or need.

Emma hadn't had the time to calm herself from the first orgasm, but she didn't care, she needed this so much right now. In fact she needed it as much as Regina did moments earlier. Her hands resting on her slender sides, stroking gently as Regina let the toy slide in fully again.

The blonde smiled at her, ready for more, their warm touches were to go everywhere as their fingers caressed each others bodies fully as the act went on. Regina trust into her like a guy, but it felt so much better and Emma wanted her to go on, locking her legs around her, driving her deeper. Soon she would let go, shaking beneath her, both in a tight embrace, wrapped up in each other.

As the last wave left her body Regina got out and removed the toy only to lay to rest on top of Emma whispering, "I love you so much."

"I know and I love you too," Emma whispered, and with that they would fall asleep still wrapped up in each other.

* * *

><p>Emma woke up hours later by the fact she was freezing as she was still on the cold floor. She looked at Regina that was still cradled up in her arms, sleeping peacefully like an angel. That was as far from the truth you could come.<p>

"Reg?" Emma whispered in a very soft tone to not pull her out of her sleep in an unpleasant way. She dreaded what she wanted to discuss with her.

"Mhm," she said, looking at her with her dark eyes, still struggling to get herself out of her sleep.

"I need to know, did you have anything to do with Kathryn's disappearance?" Emma asked.

"If I did, would it have made any difference, you know you would never be able to jail me," said Regina with an evil smile. A cold shiver ran down Emma's spine.

"Graham, what did you do to him?" Emma needed to know. After all he had been the father or a child she once carried.

"I crushed his heart, his price for defying me," Regina said, her voice was as cold as ice.

"How…how could you…because you are the evil queen," Emma answered her own question.

"She crushed me love, and I will crush those who do not remain loyal to me," Regina said, she didn't even seem sorry.

"Show me how," Emma demanded, she begged for more than she wanted to know.

"Fine!" Regina said, grabbing Emma's top on the way out, pulling it on. Emma grabbed one of Regina's silk robes that were on a chair next to her bed. She followed her down to the first floor and watched as she unlocked a door there. One that was always locked. She sighed before she went down there, Emma followed without even thinking.

Once downstairs Regina pointed at the huge wall with what looked like drawer's saying, "In every drawer there is a heart."

"And yours?" Emma wanted to know, she didn't know whose hearts was there or how Regina had gotten them.

"Still inside my chest, you should have heard it beating more than once," Regina said.

Emma tore of her top without warning and pushed her ear against her chest. Sure enough the heart was beating. Two quick beats per second if not even shorter time limit. Much faster than a regular heartbeat. Almost like it was…her heart must be spelling out her name.

"Your heart it goes, Em-ma, Em-ma, doesn't it?" the blonde asked.

"Could as easily been Henry," said Regina with a shrug. She however looked away.

Emma looked at the wall saying, "These hearts they were taken in fairytale land, how come you still have them here?"

"I think as long as my powers are still intact I keep what is mine like the apple tree for instance," said Regina with a sigh.

"And the mirrors in each room, you had a magic mirror right?" asked Emma.

"I did that yes," said Regina with a sigh.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of all," Emma quoted thoughtfully.

"Don't…" Regina whispered, turning away.

"You are the fairest one, even if your heart can be corrupted," said Emma, looking at the wall with beating hearts. Wondering who they all belonged to.

"Her heart isn't there, Kathryn Nolan's if that's what you are wondering," said Regina.

"I know, was it earlier?" Emma asked.

"What difference does that really make, Mary Margaret will go down for it as you have no proof other than my word in any case. Or are you going to arrest me?" asked Regina, she sounded annoyed.

"No, I still would have liked the truth," said Emma with a sigh, wondering how she now knowing what she did could let her friend sit there in a cold cell.

"Now you have it, happy," said Regina.

Emma shook her head, sighing, wondering if it ever would be okay. How was she going to tell their children that their mother was a killer? How was she going to get passed that even?

She without thinking started to walk back up the stairs in direction of Regina's bedroom where she curled up in her bed. Hiding under the warm covers. Hearing Regina's footsteps nearing her, she shivered lightly. If she could do that to her enemies, what could she do to her if she defied her?

"Don't worry, I won't even harm a hair on your head," said Regina in a soft tone.

"That's reassuring knowing what you are capable of, all you need is literally crushing their hearts to dust," Emma said, her tears were starting to appear.

"Easy, princess, I promise I will never harm you in any way or it will be my heart that crumbles," Regina said in a serious way.

"Awww, Reg," Emma said and turned to hug her in a very loving way, before she added, "I should take a look at Mary Margaret before it gets too late."

"Take some apples with you," said Regina, her smile not seeming sincere.

"Poisoned?" Emma asked, her hazel eyes showed traces of doubt.

"No," Regina said in a stern tone, making Emma know she was telling the truth.

"Okay, I'll see you later, my queen," said Emma, giving her a kiss and letting Regina mark her neck before leaving.

* * *

><p>Emma walked into her place of work moments later. The sheriff's department, only to find Mary Margaret where she had been sitting the last days, in jail She knew for a fact Regina had paid her and unfriendly visit the day before, but they haven't gotten around to talk about it.<p>

Emma walked over to the cage with the little basket of apples, saying, "Hungry?"

"Yes, starving," her friend said, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Apple," Emma said, holding the basket to the bars, so Mary Margaret could let her hand reach out and take one if she wished.

"Red, the only one that has apples that red is Regina. Her pride and joy, did she send you with them?" Mary Margaret asked, she seemed to doubt by picking one up.

"She did, picked them off the ground and tree myself, so I can assure you they have not been poisoned. As a matter of fact they taste quite good," said Emma with a smile. That last were true, they were the best apples she had ever tasted.

"You picked apples in **her **garden, what am I missing here?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Nothing, so do you want any or…?" Emma said, she was tired of convincing her that the apples were harmless.

Mary Margaret took a couple and said, "Tell her thanks, any idea why she hates me?"

"She got good reasons, but that's not my table, so how are you feeling?" Emma asked.

"Confused, tired, sad. Miss my work and Henry and would help if I had something to read to make time pass," she answered.

"I suppose I can fix that last request, for what it's worth I'm sorry as I know you are innocent," said Emma with a sigh.

"Then let me out," Mary Margaret practically begged.

"I can't," Emma said, walking over to her desk, sitting down.

"You know who did it, don't you," Mary Margaret said.

"It doesn't matter, but I will try to fix it," said Emma.

"It's **her** isn't she, what are you doing with her?" Mary Margaret's voice sounded full of hatred.

"Stay out of it!" Emma said in a warning tone, making the other woman look at her with shocked eyes. She sat down on the bench in her cell chewing on the apples. Emma had been right they were really good. Mary Margaret looked over at her, something about her had changed, if it was good or not she didn't know.

* * *

><p>It was a few days later that Emma and Regina an early morning was sitting in Regina's bed, the dark-haired woman was resting her head in Emma's lap. She was wearing nothing but sleeping top and red panties as she had just woken up. They were just cuddling, life they figured could wait.<p>

Emma stroked her hair gently making Regina purr gentle. She opened her eyes and looked up at her mistress saying, "This is really nice."

"It is, I wish we could stay like this forever," Regina said.

"Me too, but it won't be like this if we have children," Emma pointed out.

"We already have one," said Regina.

"That doesn't even know about us," said Emma with a sigh.

"He'll find out soon enough if he doesn't know already, kids are very intuitive," said Regina.

"So that is your solution?" Emma said, frowning.

"I don't have one I'm afraid," Regina said, just in time for the door to open and Henry coming in. He looked at the as in sock before going out and closing the door.

"See," Regina said calmly.

"We have to talk to him," Emma said.

"Later, you have mentioned children more than once, I feel now is the time to address a possible father," said Regina, looking at Emma with calm eyes.

"Not really no, you really don't have a lot of good candidates here. After all you killed the father of my second child," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"I had no other choice," Regina said, not showing any emotions regarding it.

"Well you wrecked our only candidate unless you want to reproduce with Mister Gold," Emma said, rolling her hazel eyes at her lover.

"I doubt that would be a very good idea," said Regina with a sigh. She did after all have a history with him.

"Well I do think he is our best option, I can talk to him if you won't," Emma offered.

"No, I'll do it later today," said Regina, not looking forward to that conversation.

"Good, I better talk to Henry then I'll be on my way," said Emma, getting out of the bed. She slowly grabbed some clothes from Regina's closet and then walked out the door before she could object.

* * *

><p>She knocked gently on Henry's door before entering saying, "So, now you know."<p>

"This is not a good idea, it can mess everything we worked for up," he objected.

"I won't mess it up, and she'll die if she hurts me," Emma said, pretty certain.

"You have no idea what she is capable off," he said, looking at her.

"I do, I even know some of her dark secrets. Just relax, kid, it will be okay," said Emma in a soft tone.

"I hope you are right," he said.

"You'll see, well I have to go, see you later," she said and gave him a hug before leaving the house.

"I hope you are right," he whispered, thinking that maybe this could be a way to break the spell so they all could live happily ever after. Even if it was not the way he would have hoped it would happen, it couldn't be all considering Regina had seemed more livable lately, maybe even human. He sighed hoping his mother knew what she was doing.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	5. A deal is made

_**Authors Note: **_In the original draft the scene between Regina and Mister Gold not so pleasant. Her tears in the shower is for feeling she has betrayed her Emma. And I know it's very sweet at the end here, but Regina will have some edge later on.

___**Warning: Sex read at own risk. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A deal is made<strong>_

It was later the same day that Regina found herself walking into the store of Damian Gold. He of course looked up as the bell rang for a new costumer and looked surprised to see that it was Regina.

"Mayor, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" he asked, wondering what she wanted from him

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need your help," she said with a deep sigh.

"You need my help, I'm listening," he said, an evil grin spread across his face.

"Well you see I wish to give something to Miss Swan," she said, twisting in her tracks.

"You want to give something to her," he said, looking at her in shock.

"I…I come to care for her, and we…we want to start a family, or we would like a little girl in addition to Henry. The thing is I am as you know a powerful witch, but I'm not as good as I can reproduce on my own, that's where you come in," she said, looking at him.

"Let me see if I get this right, you want me to help you get a child," he said with a frown.

"I do, we don't have to sleep together but…" she said, she didn't feel like doing just that.

"What's in it for me?" he wanted to know, knowing he could probably ask for a lot considering who was asking the favor.

"What do you want?" she asked with a sigh.

"If we get back to fairytale land the child we produce will be heir to the throne as that is your child and should come before anyone, including Snow-white and her charming," he said.

"You are right he or she is and that can be arranged, anything else?" she asked.

"If you want to close the deal you will have to sleep with me," he said.

Regina for the first time in her life doubted. She wanted this more than she had wanted anything before, to give this to make Emma happy. But to sleep with him…

"The child on the throne and sleeping with me that is it?" she asked.

"That's it, I would ask for Belle back, but as she's passed…" he stopped.

"You want no wealth, be a part of the child's life or anything else?" she wanted to know, she needed to make sure he didn't cause trouble for her.

"I would be a part of his or her life if you let me, on what terms if for you to decide, but all in all that is all I ask," he said.

"Fine! Let's do it now and get it over with," she said annoyed. If she had to do it she rather get it over with at once.

He nodded, leading her towards his private quarters knowing if he went over her line he'd be dead so he better follow her lead. All in all this could be beneficial for both.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour later the mayor left the store. She managed to keep her walking fast and dignified as usual even to the fact that she was quite sore after what she had just done with Mr. Gold.<p>

A shiver ran down her spine by the thought of it, due to the fact that she felt she had betrayed her love and perhaps enjoyed herself more than planned. She was also hurting some after their escapes. The reason was of course that he was a bit bigger than she would have expected, not due to the fact he had liberally harmed her. She could still feel his rough lips upon her neck. His lips of course being rougher than the ones she by now had gotten used to. Emma's.

In the heat of the moment he had been all over her, like she had seem to be on him. After all she had learned that a baby needed to be conceived with love. It therefore annoyed her a bit that she needed him in addition to her princess.

She could feel him pant on top of her, using her magic so he wouldn't leave any marks for anyone to find. Regina knew all too well as Emma wouldn't have been too happy with it, even if it was for them to have what they wanted. As he slide into her it hurt some even though she was more than wet enough. She however got used to the feeling of him pretty fast and soon they would be working together.

Her being on top of him the second time to be in charge, to know what was going to happen, making sure the power was in her court. Being a skilled rider it wasn't that hard for her to ride him and she moved back and forth on top of him faster and faster. Forcing herself to keep her eyes up, instead of closing them in delight as she normally would have done, looking at him, crashing down upon him as she came hard, feeling him doing the same moments later.

Two times was all she could take, she knew that would be more than enough. It wasn't that he had been bad in any way; it was just that she would rather have sex with Emma than him. After all Emma was what she considered to be her consort. She slowly got of him, forcing herself to smile, thanking him for fulfilling her needs. As she left she could hear him say that she was not to forget her end of the deal.

Her heels clicking along the pavement as she rounded the last corner before she saw her residence, her home. She hurried inside and upstairs. Letting her clothes fall off on the bathroom floor. As she got in the shower she could hear the phone ring. Ignoring it with a load groan she turned on the shower, letting the hot water wash her clean. She stood there until it turned cold, then she finally turned it off, knowing she would have to be clean and not smelling of him. How long it would take for her to feel the same way she didn't know.

She sighed as she walked into the bedroom ignoring the phone for the hundredth time, or at least that's what it felt like. She grabbed a black lingerie set and put on. Then black stockings and her red dress. For once she chose to leave the belt, but grabbed her black blazer. She pulled it on and closed it. Then she quickly combed her hair, ran down the stairs and let the door slam shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Emma was starting to freak out, and she felt like she had been calling her queen a million times by now. <em>Why wasn't she picking up, where was she?<em>

She knew she of course planned to see Mister Gold, but that shouldn't take this long. Her heart was racing a million times and hour as she was walking back and forth on the floor.

"Will you stop that, you are driving me insane," Mary Margaret groaned from her cell.

"Oh shut up will you!" Emma snapped fiercely thinking, '_Where are you, where are you, where are you?_'

"You're becoming more and more like her every day," said Mary Margaret, rolling her hazel eyes at her frustrated friend.

"Do…not speak badly of her," Emma snarled at her, the phone still in her hand.

"Will you relax, I'm sure she's fine," said Mary Margaret calmly, even if she backed away just a little.

"Where the heck is she?" Emma said, dialing the number again.

"I have no idea, out poisoning apples," the other woman said.

Emma turned to face her, walking closer to the cell as they heard Regina's cold voice said, "Poisoning apples, so old fashioned, and there are better ways to kill."

"Are you admitting to something?" Mary Margaret wanted to know.

"Hardly," said Regina in a dry tone, just as Emma practically threw herself at her. Regina caught off guard, managed to catch her in time for them not to fall to floor. She looked at her lady whispering, "Please calm yourself, princess."

"Gosh, you scared me half to death for not picking up, where have you been? You smell so great," Emma said, dragging in the essence of her newly showered hair.

"I had dealings with mister. Gold, he agreed. I…had to take care of the matter," Regina finished with a sigh.

"He...he didn't hurt you did he?" Emma asked, concerned.

"I'll live," said Regina in a reassuring tone.

"Awww, poor Reg," said Emma in a sympathetic tone, not asking more about it. She instead stroked her cheek gently before kissing her.

"You two get a room," said Mary Margaret with yet another groan.

"I would advise you to shut it. Bite an apple," said Regina tossing it over to her. Mary Margaret managed to catch it, nodding thanks, and sitting down to eat it.

"So we'll have a princess?" Emma asked with hopeful eyes.

"Or another prince," Regina whispered, kissing her cheek very gently.

"Princess," Emma whispered, giving her a loving gaze.

"A princess for my princess it is," Regina said with a smile before kissing her again.

"Thank you for making me so happy," Emma said, making Mary Margaret frown, in her eyes this was too weird.

"No it is I that should thank you for making me so," said Regina, nuzzling her nose.

"Mmm, dinner at yours tonight?" said Emma.

"With dessert, well I have to go see you later," said Regina giving her a final kiss, before breaking free.

"I'll miss you," Emma said in a soft tone.

"Not as much as I will miss you," said Regina, blowing her a kiss that Emma caught. Regina smiled at her then she left. Emma smiled letting out a sigh of happiness.

"You two really got it bad," Said Mary Margaret still chewing on an apple.

"She's just so wonderful," said Emma with another sigh.

"Jeez, well at least you managed to tame the dragon and I must admit you two are pretty cute," said Mary Margaret with a smile. Even she couldn't deny that, and that in itself said something.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	6. 3 become 4

_**3 become 4**_

"Mayor, are you okay?" David asked Regina as she was walking pass him. Her face was ash gray.

"Mind your…" she managed to say before a new wave of nausea ran through her and she had no other choice than the throw up right there and then.

When she was done, not only he but more of the people living there was looking at her. She for the first time in her life felt vulnerable and shouted, "What the hell are you all looking at."

"Can I help you get anywhere?" David offered.

"Do you really think I want your help," she snapped at him before walking into Granny's diner. She sat down by a table, groaning, making Ruby come over at once. She knew all too well that the mayor had been more bad tempered than usual lately which was odd considering she had seemed happy with Emma. The townsmen and women had been talking about it a lot over the last month. Or maybe it was the gossip that had gotten to her.

"Can I get you anything ma'am?" she asked polite to not get on her bad side.

"A rope to hang me in," said the major with another groan.

"I have one in the back," Ruby said with a smile.

"Cute, just something, I should eat something," Regina muttered, holding her belly.

"Coming right up," said Ruby and disappeared behind the counter.

The young waitress came back moments later with toast with ham and cheese, a small salad a waffle with powdered sugar and a cup of hot chocolate. She smiled at the other woman saying, "If you need anything else just ask."

"Thank you, how much do I owe you?" Regina wanted to know.

"On the house, don't worry about it," said Ruby.

"But why?" Regina wanted to know.

"Because you looked like you needed it, please eat," said Ruby as she went to clean a table for some customers that just left.

Regina slowly started to eat, making sure to still leave Ruby a nice tip before leaving the diner. She slowly walked around town feeling slightly better when she heard the people started whispering behind her back again.

Great just great she couldn't even have a life without them jabbering about it. God she wanted to get out of this hole and back to her kingdom so badly, if she only could break that bloody curse.

"You better be good as I don't know how much longer I can take this," she whispered, gently stroking her belly. She knew all too well that she was pregnant and that was what was making her so ill.

"Talking to yourself Mayor?" she heard Mr. Gold's voice behind her and turned.

Caught off guard she needed a moment before she snapped back, "Just leave me alone."

"A little touchy today are we," he said with a frown.

"God would everyone just give it a rest," she said as she started to walk faster,

mostly to get away from the looks and the talking, but also to get faster to Emma.

* * *

><p>As soon as she was inside the sheriff's office she fell down on a chair moaning. Emma seemed to be out as the place was vacant so she leaned her head against her hands, reaching for the phone dialing her number. She could soon hear Emma's soft voice in the other end saying, "Emma Swan, how may I help?"<p>

"Where are you?" Regina asked tiredly.

"I had to run out to take care of something why?" she asked back.

"I'm at your office and I need you," said Regina.

"I will be there in not long, I promise," said Emma in a little softer tone.

Regina didn't answer; she simply hung up on her. She looked at the empty cell, a cell where that damn brat should be in for the rest of her rotten life. Instead she was now walking around the streets like nothing had happened. Regina couldn't help but to wonder if she remembered when they got back to fairytale land, if she had any regrets at all.

She at this point figured the only good thing Snow-white had brought to her life was Emma. She of course wanted to kill her at first, being an heir to the throne, but now there was no way she could do that. She wanted to get even with her stepdaughter but she didn't know how.

Regina rested her head in her hands, letting her eyes fell shut. All she needed was a moment of rest. Again she was the queen, memories flickering by in her restless sleep. Her and Daniel, the loss of him. King Leopold and how she killed him. How she trapped the genie in the mirror. How she summoned the curse to get revenge of everyone. Making them and herself trapped.

"No, no, no," she whispered in her sleep, twisting just as Emma came back into her office. She sighed, another bad dream. It wasn't good for her as it disturbed her sleep and now that that she was pregnant she needed her sleep.

"Regina, wake up," Emma whispered in a very soft tone.

Emma looked at her with confused eyes, then it all seemed to dawn upon her and she whispered, "It wasn't supposed to go like this; all I wanted was to rectify what was done to me. I'm tired of being trapped; I just want to go home."

"I know, my queen," Emma whispered, stroking her cheek gently.

"I just wish I knew how to break it, I don't care who comes back with us as long as we get there," said Regina.

"Well you used dark magic so I would assume some kind of light magic," Emma suggested, she had been thinking about it for a while.

"I'm afraid even if I could try I don't have enough power to do so," said Regina with a sigh.

"So you can use light magic?" said Emma a bit surprised.

"I can use most, I was just into dark," said Regina.

"Dark heart, dark magic," Emma concluded.

"Something like that, I should get home, I need rest," she said with a groan.

"I can follow you if you like," Emma offered.

"I'll…I'll be fine," Regina said, getting up. Emma tried to help, but was given a glare making her to leave it be. The other woman walked fast out the door without as much as a kiss goodbye. Emma looked after her frowning wondering if she had done something to upset her. Should she go after or…She figured no, sadly that would be the wrong decision as Regina would have wanted her to follow.

* * *

><p>Emma was done working early that day and headed right home to Regina's house. She opened the door and expected to find her downstairs in the living room as always, but it seemed vacant. She sighed, slowly making her way up the stairs only to find her in bed, curled up under the blankets, sleeping peacefully.<p>

The blonde curled up under the blankets with her, holding her close whispering, "I'm sorry, I should have come with you, but I'm here now."

Regina didn't answer as she was still sleeping, but she still curled close to Emma, making a small sound of pleasure. Emma smiled, knowing she was most likely forgiven.

* * *

><p>"God, I look fat," Regina groaned trying on yet another outfit to try to hide her growing belly. No success this far.<p>

"No, you look radiant," said Emma in a cheerful tone.

"Radiant my ass, everyone will soon see this," Regina sad, nodding towards the belly.

"Like they don't already know, what are you so afraid of?" Emma wanted to know, looking through Regina's closet again, finding a more fitting one for her.

"Don't you see, having a baby will ruin my though image," said Regina.

"I think it's a bit late to worry about that," Emma whispered, gently stroking the lump on Regina's belly.

"Fine, will you move so I can get dressed," Regina snapped, moving away from her. She grabbed the skirt Emma had laid out for her a moment earlier and started to drag it on when she felt something. She stopped, her hang going to her belly in surprised.

"Reg, what's the matter?" Emma asked worried, seeing the confused look on Regina's face.

"I…I think I felt something," said Regina, stroking over her belly, in a very loving way, whispering, "I love you, my little princess."

Emma looked at her with an eye quirk. Having Regina turn that soft somehow felt weird. Having her show love was weird in general, but this… In the book Henry had it clearly stated how evil she could be and she had herself experienced it herself. Still her she was sweet talking to their unborn inside her belly.

"Please move again," she whispered, hoping to again feel something. The baby however seemed to be quite still now. The queen seemed disappointed, then her smile again brightened as she said, "Just for a second she really did move."

"I'm positive that she did," said Emma, wrapping her arms around her from behind. Letting her hands rest on top of Regina's. Her head leaning on her shoulder as she whispered, "I love you both."

"And we love you," Regina whispered, turning her head to give her a kiss.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Emma! Emma!<strong>" Regina's voice was thundering through the streets of Storybrooke. She was walking as fast as she could with her now big belly. She oddly enough still preferred her heels and she was dressed in one of her dresses. It however was bigger so it would fit her. Emma made sure she always had clothes in the right sizes to avoid an argument or complaining.

"**Emma, where the hell are you?**" Regina screamed out again, not caring who heard her. Se walked towards the Sheriff's office hoping to find her there.

* * *

><p>At the same time Emma ducked up from behind Ruby's counter saying, "Is she gone?"<p>

"For now, but why is she so angry?" Ruby asked, looking a little amused.

"Because the pregnancy is turning her twice as lusty and I'm no up for that around the clock, I need to sleep and work as well," Emma quickly explained.

Ruby giggled saying, "You two are hopeless and if I were you I'd put up with it. After all she's carrying your child."

"I suppose you are right," said Emma with a sigh.

"Of course, now go, so we can get some peace instead of worrying what an angry, lusty mayor can do," sad Ruby, nodding towards the door.

"Here goes nothing, wish me luck," said Emma, slowly going towards the door, hearing the whole diner shout, "Good luck."

* * *

><p>The blonde walked slowly towards her office, dreading for the angry woman inside. She slowly opened the door, finding Regina sitting on a chair, shoes kicked up, trying to reach her ankles to rub them. Sadly she couldn't reach; the belly was in the way.<p>

Emma smiled a little amused by this as she knelt down in front of her and let her hands and fingers start to massage her left foot. Regina let out a moan of pleasure saying, "Where were you?"

"With my secret lover hiding from you," said Emma.

"Not funny and that last hurt," said Regina in her usual careless tone.

"I'm sorry, Reg, it's just sometimes you can be a little high on demand," Emma apologized.

"Aren't I allowed to be, after all I'm the one carrying this, or don't you want her anymore? Don't you want me?" Regina asked, biting her lips, holding back her tears.

'_Great, here comes the waterworks again,_' Emma thought as Regina's mods was still very shifty spite the fact that she was almost seven months pregnant by now.

"Of course I want you, my queen, never doubt that. It's just that…" she stopped thinking, '_Oh screw it,_" before she added, "Marry me."

"Say that again," Regina said, looking at her with shocked eyes.

"Marry me, we both know that we'll spend the rest of our lives together either way so why not?" asked Emma, her eyes on the foot she was still massaging rather than Regina.

"You're…you're being serious aren't you?" Regina said, looking at her.

"I am or I wouldn't have asked," Emma said, meeting her dark eyes.

"You…you really want to spend the rest of your life with an evil, over demanding queen," said Regina.

"I do I really do," said Emma.

"Oh Emma, I don't know what to say," the black haired woman said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Please say yes," the blonde said, looking at her queen with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, of course yes," she whispered, reaching for the other woman so she could kiss her and seal the deal.

* * *

><p>"Got you," Emma said, giggling happily, she was chasing the baby that was moving inside Regina's belly. The fully visible foot moved away and a hand appeared. Emma touched it, almost making a high five before it moved.<p>

"Mum, ma, are you two getting up ever," they heard Henry on the outside of the door.

"In a minute, are we eating breakfast here or at the diner?" Emma asked.

"Here, too heavy to get that far," said Regina.

"Okay, take your time it will get ready when you get downstairs," said Emma in a soft tone, kissing her, before she walked out of the room. She knew she had to make Henry breakfast and send him off to school in time.

Regina growled as she slowly managed to sit up in the bed. It usually too her some time as she now was nearing the end of her pregnancy. Not that she had cared to check anything with a doctor, she just knew. Not only because the belly had gotten bigger, but because of how long ago she had first felt the symptoms due to her pregnancy.

She wagged over to her closet and took out an outfit, when she changed her mind. Why get dressed when she was going to stay home after all. She instead wagged out the door and downstairs to her family. Henry seemed to have gotten used to them being together over the last months and he didn't seem to mind.

"Tee and toast?" Emma asked as soon as she saw Regina in the door.

"Yes, please, so today was your big test right?" she asked Henry.

"Uh-huh," he said, nodding, not looking up from his cereal bowl.

"And you are sure you know the subject," said Regina, with a frown.

"Yeah, been reading a lot, mum forced me," he said, rolling his eyes at Emma.

"Be nice," said Regina in a warning tone.

"Or you'll hex me?" he challenged her.

"We'll see," she said, knowing she could.

"I better go," he said, getting up and grabbing his backpack.

"Don't forget your lunch," Regina yelled after him, making him come back for it.

"You know you can give me lunch money," he said.

"No, then you wouldn't eat what's good for you," said Regina, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Maaa," he complained, making Emma giggle as he again ran off.

"Do you have schools in fairytale land?" Emma asked.

"No you learn to marry well and then take care of children," said Regina.

"So old fashioned," said Emma rolling her eyes.

"Says the one proposing to me," said Regina, looking at the shining diamond ring on her finger, it was shaped like a swan.

"A queen needs a consort and right now this consort is late for work, so see you later and call if there is anything," said Emma. She gave Regina a kiss before hurrying out the door.

* * *

><p>Regina cleaned up after the breakfast as usual, noticing that the baby was calmer than it used to this time a day. She stroked her belly, but there was no moment at all.<p>

Probably sleeping she figured, tired like herself. She slowly made her way back up to the bed, curling up under the sheets. They smelled like a mixture between herself and Emma. The smell of her made her feel a little less alone. Curling up she let out a groan, slowly moving into the world of royal parties and servants.

She however got quickly got brought back to life of something feeling like a cramp. She knew something was not right, and she knew she needed Emma. She reached out for the phone on the nightstand, pushing speed dial hearing her voice answering, then saying, "Get home…now…something is wrong."

Then the phone dropped to the floor as she twisted and screamed out feeling more pain go through her.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	7. Big Changes

_**Big changes**_

Emma that at the moment were at Ruby's having lunch when Regina called got up in a hurry. She almost forgot the pay so she doubled back, having Ruby shout, "What's going on?"

"I think Regina's in labor, I so have to go," Emma yelled back as she hurried out the door, before Ruby had time to yell, "Call if you need anything."

Emma cursed over the fact that she parked the bug too far away, meaning she would have to run to her queen in a hurry. Her heart was on her throat as she reached the big building and locked herself in.

Once inside she could hear Regina scream out. Emma let her red leather jacket drop to the floor as she stormed upstairs and into the master bedroom. She thanked God she was on the b bed and no other places that very moment.

"Emma," Regina managed to get out on the point of her arrival. Emma got on the side next to her in bed, not caring to kick of her boots, whispering, "I'm here, we can do this together."

"I'm…I'm scared," Regina whispered, looking at Emma. As she held her close she noticed that her girl was shivering.

"I know you are, but you'll be just fine, and I'll be here the whole time," Emma said in a calm tone, gently squeezing her hand.

"She'll be all right, right?" Regina asked, wondering if she shouldn't rather be at a hospital.

"She will, I promise," Emma said. Regina smiled vaguely; the black haired woman changed her position a bit so she was halfway leaning on Emma. She groaned in dismay. Emma gently kissed the top of her hair and reached to stroke her lower back to try to calm her the best she could.

"You did this alone, right?" Regina said under another groan.

"I did yes, just me and the doctor and nurses present," Emma answered, remembering it to be one of the most painful experiences in her life.

"How could you just give him away?" Regina wanted to know.

"I had to, or I felt I had to as I didn't have enough money to provide for the both of us, and my place it was too small. It was no place to raise him. I only wanted what was best him, and by the looks of it he got that," Emma whispered.

"I tried the best I could, but it wasn't always easy," said Regina, panting into Emma's breasts. She closed her eyes due to another hard contraction.

Emma didn't say anything, she just continued to stroke her, and in the end it seemed to pass as Regina calmed down. She took a deep breath before she went to give Emma a kiss. Caught by surprise it took the moment a second to return it. The other woman didn't seem to think one kiss was enough as she kept going at Emma over and over, tonguing her, raping her lips, until they both stopped for air, panting.

"You know now is not the time," Emma said with a giggle.

"It helps to distract the pain, so I don't see why not," Regina whispered.

Emma nodded as she bent over starting to kiss her queen again, her hand still on her lower back, her other hand fondling with her breast. Regina moaned, clearly aroused, her mind seemed to be forgetting her pain as she wanted more. She rolled so she was on her back, Emma leaning over her, still kissing before going to suck on her now enormous breast.

"Ohhhh," Regina moaned, twisting in delight.

Emma tasted the milk coming from her; it tasted sweeter than anything she had ever had before. She went back up to kiss her, making Regina taste her own milk. Regina's legs spread so Emma crawled between them.

It was then the queen suddenly froze and was being brought back to reality. The reasoning was that the sheet underneath her was sulking wet. She suddenly looked ashamed, "I'm…I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's only your water breaking," said Emma, stroking her gently.

"So does that mean we are close?" Regina wanted to know.

"Does it feel like it, or rather like it's time to push?" Emma asked, letting her hand slide into Regina's.

"I don't think so," she answered, her face twisting in pain, her hand squeezing Emma's hard, before she let go panting.

"Hard one?" Emma asked.

"Yes, how long does these things last?" Regina asked.

"After your water breaks it can go from minutes to hours," Emma answered.

"Henry, how long did he take?" Regina wanted to know.

"The whole delivery twelve hours, but only twenty after the water broke," Emma answered.

"Does his father even know about him?" asked Regina.

"No and there is no need either," said Emma.

"I'm tired," Regina said, yawning.

"Then you should try to rest, you'll wake up when it's time in any case," said Emma, hoping she was right about that.

Regina nodded, leaning over so she lay halfway on top of Emma, closing her eyes, trying to rest and ignore the coming contractions. Emma just let her, while she reached for a book on the nightstand.

* * *

><p>When Regina woke up a couple of hours later Emma had fallen asleep with the book in her hands. She tugged a little on her whispering, "It's time."<p>

"Are you sure?" Emma whispered groggily.

"Pretty much," Regina said, before she screamed out. Emma practically jumped up from the bed and went down to remove Regina's sleeping pants and panties. She then positioned herself so that she could welcome the newcomer.

Regina tensed up from the pain, one hand clutching the sheets the other one almost crushing Emma's. Riding on another much harder wave of pain she started to push. Emma feeling her hand was starting to get numb from the hard squeezing kept her eyes on Regina's dark-haired pussy. She encouraged her ignoring her heavy cursing.

Slowly very slowly a head started to crown, making Emma give Regina a hard pull so she could get her hand back.

"He's crowning, keep on pushing, you are doing great my queen," Emma said in a soft and loving tone.

Regina mumbled something she couldn't grasp; numb from the pain she continued pushing a few more times. Emma grabbed the baby that was slightly covered in blood, slowly clearing her airways, making her scream out. Looking at the sweaty Regina that was still panting as she slowly pushed out the afterbirth that would land on the floor.

"You did well, it's a girl," Emma whispered, tears of happiness coming from her eyes as she added, "And she's beautiful just like you."

As soon as she had cut the cord she crept close to Regina, handing her the little screaming thing. A smile graced the queen's lips as she said, "I'm your mother, and I created you."

"You did, you made something so amazing, I'm so proud of you," Emma whispered as she kissed her.

Regina held the little girl close, trying to settle a bit better, whispering, "You're the most wonderful thing I ever managed to make."

Emma was leaning against her shoulder, neither of them cared about the still messy bed; they could take care of it later. Right now both seemed too tired than to do anything else than rest tightly wrapped up in each other with the little bundle of joy between them.

* * *

><p>Emma groaned a little before opening her eyes some hours later. She however let out a yelp in shock when she found she was no longer in the mayor's bedroom. In fact she was nowhere where she had ever been before. The bed she was resting in was huge with a roof connected to it. It had plenty of pillows and the sheets she was sure was of pure silk.<p>

Emma looked next to her, Regina was still sleeping with the baby, however the dirty sheets were no longer there, neither sign of the afterbirth. The blonde slowly got out of the bed figuring both sides had a nightstand with their private belongings on top. For Emma it was the book she was currently reading and two she planned to read under it, a couple of magazines, a mug Henry had given her for her birthday and a crossword puzzle.

Regina had similar things on her side in addition to a picture of her and Henry when he was young. At least those things were the same, she looked around the room it was huge, closets going from floor to halfway up, two chairs and a small table on one wall, large windows on another. She walked over to it and looked out on what she assumed to be a part of a park or a garden. By the grand scale of the room and the view outside Emma assumed that this had to be Regina's castle, meaning the spell had been broken.

"Reg, Reg, you have to wake up," Emma said, wondering how the spell had in fact been broken.

Regina groaned as she slowly moved out from under the sheets, slowly sitting up, making Emma look at her in shock. The short hair she had gotten used to have now become longer, in fact she would assume it reached her lower back even.

"What are you looking at?" Regina asked in an annoyed tone. She had somehow managed to grab their daughter while sitting up; she was still sleeping peacefully, resting against her mother's bosom.

"Your hair…it's long and we're not in Storybrooke anymore," Emma managed to get out.

Regina's tired eyes searched around as she gasped as well, she was back. She was in her castle, she, Emma and their daughter was where she for so long wanted to be.

"I…I used to have shorter hair in my younger days, but it grew. When we switched places it became short for some reason or another," she quickly explained.

"Any idea how the curse got broken?" Emma asked.

"No, but I know someone who might," she sighed before yelling out, "**Mother, get in here now!**"

Emma again gasped in surprise when an older dark-haired woman appeared in the room. She looked at Regina with surprised eyes, saying, "So it is true, you have a child."

"I gave birth to him some hours ago in my house; care to explain how I can have woken up here. I assume you had something to do with it," Regina said.

"You're her mother, you're the one that killed Daniel and helped her with the curse," Emma said, looking at the older woman.

"And you are, I haven't seen you here before," she said, frowning at the woman in dark blue demin jeans, leather boots and a white singlet. On the chair behind her was a red leather jacket she assumed belonged to her.

Before Emma could speak Regina said, "Meet Emma Swan, the love of my life and my fiancee."

"You're Snow-White's daughter, you're a woman, Regina please explain yourself?" her eyes turned back upon her daughter.

Emma slumped down on a chair looking a little amused at them as Regina said, "We first meet when Henry ran away to find her. We truly hated each other for various reasons. But my feelings and heart changed."

"You even have a heart?" Her mother said with a frown.

"She does," Emma confirmed.

"Care to fill me in on how the curse got broken?" Regina asked.

"It's simple, don't you remember how you used to lecture all about how true love can break any spell there is. It's the greatest power of all. What you never considered was that after having your heart broken so badly you could love again. Allowing yourself to do so and putting her before you was enough to break it and send all back to what it was. You would of course try to fake it if you know about this or even thought that far. But when Daniel died as did that piece of your heart. In fact I never thought you would love again or get back her, at least not engaged with a baby," Cora said.

"It's like I told Belle, true love's first kiss, but with me it had to go deeper," Regina whispered as the little one started to cry. She quickly led her to her breast.

"But what about the rest are they back as well?" Emma asked.

"They should be," said Cora.

"I need a little time, I'll be back later," said Emma grabbing her jacket running out the door.

Regina looked after her with worried eyes, as her mother said, "I never thought I would see you with a baby."

"We wanted a daughter in addition to our Henry, and I wanted to make her happy, it was the least I could do," said Regina.

"But a woman, and her, where does she fit in here?" asked Cora.

"I'm not sure yet, but she's royal, being my consort and Snow-white and James's daughter," said Regina.

"You are not worried how it will make you look if you marry a woman rather than a man or a kind?" her mother asked.

"Frankly mother I couldn't care the least. I should have defied you and married Daniel, then again if I did I would never have met her, but if you are expecting a thank you, forget it. You did the cruelest thing I could ever think of. You crushed my heart," Regina said. Tears were treating to appear in her eyes.

"I'm sure you taken plenty of hearts to your vault," said Cora.

"Don't go there, you are my mother, you don't do anything like that to your only child," Regina's voice was shivering now.

"I did what was for your own good, having you marry that man just wouldn't have looked good," said Cora.

"I heard enough and I had enough for you. If you still can't support my choices leave and don't come back," Regina said, now her voice was breaking into sobs.

Her mother looked at her with a frown. She had never before seen her fully in tears, upset like this. The baby let go of her breast and started to scream as well. Cora knew she had two choices come to terms with it or lose her. She chose the first saying, "Okay, you win, I'll never get it, but…"

"I need rest," Regina managed to get out.

"I'll stop by later," the older woman said as she walked out the door. Figuring she would never get her daughter's wishes.

Regina curled up under the sheets, holding the baby close, both crying, wondering why her mother couldn't get her.

* * *

><p>Emma quickly left the castle curious as to what this land was all about. As she walked into the forest she quickly saw someone she recognized. There was Ruby, holding a coffee pot looking rather confused.<p>

"Ruby!" Emma yelled out, making the woman turn, seeing that she was wearing a red coat over her clothing. Her otherwise short skirt was exchanged with a long red one and she was wearing a white blouse with a green west above.

"Do I know you," she asked, looking at Emma with confused eyes.

"It's me Emma, I used to come into your diner every day," Emma said, frowning at her.

"Diner?" she asked confused.

"Yes, don't you remember?" Emma asked.

"I've lived in the forest with my grandmother my whole life, I don't know a diner," said Red, feeling there was something she was supposed to do with that pot.

Emma removed the hood of her coat gasping when she saw she still had stripes of pink in her hair. She smiled saying, "You're Red right?"

"Yeah, you said your name was Emma, are you new around here?" Red asked.

"In a way yes, I'm daughter of Snow-white and Charming, and the consort to be for Regina, we just had a baby girl," said Emma smiling proudly.

"You seem much older than I remember," said Red.

"Well time flies, and I have to go," said Emma with a smile.

"I suppose, well tell her majesty congratulations," said Red with smile.

"I will, I'll see you later Ruby Red," said Emma with a giggle.

"You will Emma Swan, hey do you know what I do with this?" she asked holding up the pot.

"You serve coffee," said Emma.

"Odd things, well I better get back to gran," said Red, and started to walk deeper into the woods. Emma on the other hand walked the other way.

Emma nodded thinking that some things never changed, and then she remembered that Ruby had called her by her full name moments earlier. Did she remember who she was after all? Emma turned to ask her, but realized only too late that she was already gone.

* * *

><p>Emma started walking back towards the castle when she heard someone say, "So what did you have?"<p>

She turned to look upon Mister Gold with confused eyes saying, "Sorry, what do you mean?"

"You and the queen just conceived a child, was it a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"It was a girl, so you remember me, you know who I am?" Emma asked surprised.

"Emma Swan, daughter of Snow-white and Prince James, former enemy and headache of Regina Mills former mayor of Storybrooke. Breaker of the spell and consort of the queen, how am I doing so far?" he asked her.

"Very good, how can you remember when the others cannot?" she wanted to know.

"I could in Storybrooke as well, like the queen," he said.

"I never got to ask, but what did you want in exchange for helping us out?" Emma said.

"That she slept with me to have her and that the child is heir to the throne before anyone else like her mothers," he said.

"You just had to sleep with her that day didn't you?" asked Emma, she knew Regina to have somewhat guilt about that still.

"She didn't seem to mind it all too much," he said.

"Good, I sometimes hate you so much," she hissed low as she saw someone walking past them.

"That might be, but I still helped you get what you wanted, a family," he pointed out.

"You know back then, like the queen and the mad hatter about this land. Does the hatter like you remember now?" she asked.

"No, just me and the queen," he answered.

"So everything stays the same like the curse never hit?" she wanted to know.

"More or less yes, except the lost daughter and her son are back, that will take come explaining," said Rumpelstiltskin.

"You know you two really fucked this up," said Emma, starting to walk away from him when he heard him say, "And here I thought you two were so happy together."

She turned saying, "We are, but what have we gained, Snow-white are still alive and unpunished, Charming is hers and I'm stuck in a land where I know nothing and I don't feel a sense of belonging."

"You'll all have to deal with it in time and you'll learn to belong, at least you have your love," he said.

"Whatever," she snapped hurrying away from him. She needed to get away from this place and fast. She needed space to wrap her head around it all.

* * *

><p>The queen was standing by one of the prison cells in the caste. A cell that used to hold criminals when she lived there before, now it was empty. She most of all wanted to put Snow-white in there for betraying her.<p>

She had gotten out from the prison cell in Stroybrooke due to the fact that there was not enough compelling evidence against her and it all become circumstantial. She had tried her best to get her back in, but it hadn't worked.

"Mother," she heard Snow-white's voice behind her and startled.

"What are you doing here?" the queen asked in a tired tone. She however saw a small change in the younger woman when she turned. Her hair was not as long as it once used to be.

"For years you hated me for what happened with Daniel. I don't know the full amount but I know enough to know you pretended to love me when you didn't. I don't know why but I remember fragments like in a dream. We had a daughter and we had to hide her so you wouldn't kill her when the curse hit. I don't know what happened after as it's only fragments. Like weird dreams. I only know from rumors you will marry her, so she must make you happy. I am happy for you and if locking me in jail or killing me will provide more of that, then please. I deserve it," said Snow, taking a step closer.

Regina looked at her in shock, was she really volunteering to lock herself up for her. She could easily do that or kill her as the curse hadn't worked. Then again she had provided her with the one thing that truly made her happy, Emma. That and their daughter. She sighed, figuring it wasn't worth it, saying, "No, it's okay, I have my happiness provided for due to Emma, Henry and our daughter. Just try not to get two close to me if it's not necessary," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"Are you sure?" asked Snow-white as Emma suddenly appeared behind her. Regina gasped, seeing them here in fairytale land; both seemingly the same age due to the curse made them almost look like sisters. It was then it occurred to her that had times been different and things they could have been like the old story of Snow-white and Rose Red. Regina nodded as she said, "Just go."

The other woman didn't need to be asked twice as Emma came closer saying, "What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I just came to think of something seeing you next to your mother, have you ever heard the tale of Snow-white and Rose Red?" she asked.

"Two sisters that in the end marry twin princes, there is another one as well where she's the same person. I know them both and most of the rest, but honestly I think this land has enough with one woman named Red," said the queen with a giggle.

"I suppose you are right, so what should your fairytale name become?" said Emma.

"Emma Rose, due to your rosy red cheeks, besides I've grown fond of your original name," the queen answered.

"I can live with that, and our lovely daughter, where is she by the way?" asked Emma, wrapping her arms around Regina, holding her close.

"Something that represent us or maybe her, I was thinking about Gemma or CorNix," said Regina.

"CorNix?" Emma questioned, thinking it was a weird name.

"Cor means heart, Nix means snow, she was made because of our love and I've believe it or not always liked snow," said the queen, nuzzling into Emma's shoulder.

"Where did you learn that?" Emma wanted to know.

"I was stuck in a town for twenty eight years, waiting to see if the myth about you was true if you would come back. I had to do something so I read a lot," Regina answered.

"You waited for me, but why?" Emma asked, wondering who told her about her return.

"Because according to the book, you were the only one that could break the spell and get me back home. In the beginning the town was an okay place to live I suppose. Then eighteen years or so later Henry came into my life. I didn't know he was yours at the time, but I needed someone so I took him in. I however didn't expect to love him. I did though, more than I thought, even if he doesn't love me back. I really do care for him and then he dragged you back and loves you more from the beginning. That hurt. Then Graham. It wasn't until that very night when you came back I realized how you felt," Regina explained.

"My whole life something was missing and I wished I would find someone to love, but I didn't expect it to be you," Emma said in a very soft tone, before kissing Regina.

As they slowly walked up from the dungeon Emma's hand slid into Regina's as she bent over to whisper, "You look beautiful in that dress."

She was wearing a red gown that had a white heart pattern on the bottom of it. The same pattern went around her neck and sleeves that were long. Her hair was up so you had now chance of knowing how long it was.

Regina blushed as she said, "Thank you, you should have your own sets of dresses as well, and I also made sure you have pants and tops if you prefer that."

"Thanks Reg, so the name, I think Cornix will fit her perfectly, oh would you look at that it's snowing," she said, nodding towards the windows.

"How is that possible, it's in the middle of summer," said Regina, running over, looking out, and smiling with excitement.

"Well my beloved queen, as it turns you is not the only one that can use magic," said Emma with a giggle. She walked over; put an arm around her beloved's waist, leaning against her shoulder as she looked out.

"You did this?" asked Regina surprised.

"I did, to put a smile on your face," said Emma, nuzzling her cheek.

"You didn't need snow for that, you're already enough," said Regina, kissing her.

"Well it doesn't hurt, we should probably check on Cornix," Emma said.

"In a moment, for now I would like to watch the snow," said Regina, thinking that to her life was now perfect. Emma leaned closer, smiling as well, happy her wife-to-be was finally happy where she belonged.

From a distance the now eleven year old Henry was watching her mother and the evil queen that right now in his eyes looked more like the queen of hearts than evil. He smiled as he ran through the hallways of his new home, knowing he would love to live here. As he ran towards the exit he hoped that his friends from school lived in this land as well. If so it would be even cooler to live here.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	8. Happily ever after

_**Happily Ever After **_

It was a few days later that Queen Regina heard her baby scream out harder than she usually did. The young queen ran that at that very moment was dressed to go on a ride was wondering why Emma was not with her.

Should she ignore the screams and trust Emma to deal with it. Regina gave her stallion a red apple saying, "I'll be right back, Mighty."

Never before had she run so fast, not that she in any way was a slow runner to begin with as Regina was actually very fit. She rounded the corner to the stairs and sprinted up, her heart in her throat pounding like crazy.

She had to stop at the top of the stairs to catch her breath for a second before she ran towards the nursery. She gasped when she saw her mother holding the baby; Emma seemed to lie lifeless on the ground.

Regina sank down towards Emma, saying, "What did you do?"

"I wanted to get to know my granddaughter, but she wouldn't let me," said Cora like it was no big deal.

Regina felt her pulse, it was luckily still there, and so Regina got up, walking towards her mother saying, "Give her to me, now."

"Will you calm down, Regina, I'm nor harming her, I'm just trying to get to know her," said her mother as the baby was screaming loudly in her arms.

"I killed father to get that stupid curse which broke me, killing you to get my daughter would on the other hand give a great satisfaction. So I would advise you to give her tome," said Regina in a warning tone, her voice was trembling.

The young queen was shaking mildly with fury as she came closer. There was no way her mother was taking their baby. Cora looked at her, her eyes shining with fury, it was very rare that she would get upset like this. At least enough to defy her and Cora knew for a fact that Regina was much more powerful now than she once was. She could most likely kill her without blinking.

Cora slowly handed the little girl over that slowly calmed down in her mother's arms. Regina's voice got softer as she whispered, "It's okay sweetheart, and mummy is here."

The older woman looked at her little girl, standing there soothing her little girl, not seeming to care about her at all. Regina looked into her daughter's dark eyes smiling saying, "Yes you're mummy's little girl."

Cora thought back to the time when Regina was very young and she used to rock her like that. It wasn't that she necessarily was a bad mother; she just wanted the best for her daughter. Looking at her standing there talking gibberish to the little one she realized she had been young for all these years, you couldn't force love on someone. The end result would go wrong; then again a wrong could be turned into a right.

Regina looked at her mother's thoughtful expression, the looked at the baby, saying, "Can you be a good girl and stay with grandma while I check on mommy. She won't hurt you and I'm right here."

Cora frowned as she held out her hands to take the little one that looked at her with puzzled face. Her eyes following her mother. Regina sat down next to Emma and lifted her head onto her lap, whispering, "Princess, are you okay, can you hear me?"

Emma slowly managed to get back to reality, looking at Regina, her hair was in a braid and she was wearing a riding outfit. It was the first time since they had gotten there that Regina had decided to go for a ride and it was the first time Emma had seen her dressed up for it. To her knowledge Storybrooke didn't have a stable or horses.

"Stable girl," Emma whispered in a soft tone. Her saying that made a shiver run down Cora's spine, she knew then what she should have gotten a long time ago, she should have let Regina marry Daniel.

"Yes, princess, are you hurting?" asked Regina, worried.

"A little sore other than that fine," Emma assured her sitting up to hug her.

"Don't you ever take her like that again, or I swear I'll kill you," Emma said, looking at Cora with hateful eyes.

"She won't, will you mother," said Regina, giving her a heard stare, this was her last warning. Cora didn't speak just, shook her head sighing. This was a battle she could never win so instead she would fold.

Regina slowly got up, along with Emma, which walked over and took their daughter. Regina kissed her gently before she said, "Will you be okay, and I won't be gone long."

"I will," said Emma, nuzzling her cheek. Cora followed Regina outside saying, "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you, I realize now how wrong I have been all this time."

"Please don't hurt me or my family again," Regina said as Henry came running towards them yelling, "Ma, ma!"

"Yes, Henry dear, what's the matter?" Regina asked.

"There is a marked in town, can I go please, pretty please everyone else is going," he said, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Well if everyone else is going," said Regina, rolling her eyes slightly.

"You wanna come, nana?" he said, looking at the older woman.

"Sure, why not," she said and smiled at him, at least he didn't seem to have that much of a problem with her. He had ended up calling her nana and Snow-white granny, in his mind they were both in a weird way his grandparents.

"Do you need money?" Regina asked, even here in fairytale land children cost a lot.

"It could be useful," he said and smiled at her. Regina reached in her pocket taking out some bills, saying to her mother, "Bring him back when you are done."

"I will, thank you for trusting me with him," said Cora and smiled at her.

"Hmmm, I know how to find you," said Regina, heading back in direction of the stables.

* * *

><p>It was later that day that Regina was knocking on Rumplestiltskin's door. He slowly opened looking at her saying, "How may I be at service your majesty?"<p>

"It's not you that is to be at service to me, it's I that am at service for you, I'm holding up my end of our deal with interest," she said in a dry toe.

"Sorry, I'm not quite sure I understand," he said confused.

"There is someone here to see you," said the queen.

Rumplestiltskin opened the door fully and gasped when he saw Belle standing there, saying "Hey Rumple."

"How is this possible, I thought you were gone forever," he said and looked at the queen.

"I have my ways, well I need to get back at the castle, Cornix needs feeding," she said and started to walk back.

He looked at Belle saying, "I'm sorry about how it went before, I was wrong, I love you."

"I love you too, but don't pull anything like you did again," she said.

"Never, shall we go inside?" he asked as he gestured for her to come in. She nodded and followed him. Rumple would never know how the queen managed to bring her back to him, then again he didn't care, he was just glad she was

back.

* * *

><p>Emma and Regina would live happily ever after and in time they would get a second daughter called Gemma. After their return Regina seemed to have turned into a calmer and more loving queen making people call her Regina the great rather than the evil queen.<p>

The couple and their children would live at the castle for the rest of their days, if the couple in the end died is uncertain, they did however grow very old and happy together.

As for Henry, he would grow up to be a fine young man, which in the end would marry a fairy.

Snow-white and Charming ended up living in a cottage in the forest and seemed happy with that, they didn't have more children, instead they got two dogs named, "Reggie and Star."

Rumpelstiltskin and his Belle ended up having two children, a girl named Mary and a boy named Daniel. By having her there he in time became less grumpy and more happy.

As for the storybook it would continue to tell their stories and every story would say the same they would all live happily ever after.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
